


西瓜海盐汽水 4

by kuina_yokoyama



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuina_yokoyama/pseuds/kuina_yokoyama
Summary: 西瓜撒盐吃会更甜
Relationships: 与那城奖/本田康祐
Kudos: 5





	西瓜海盐汽水 4

与那城走进淋浴间，手上拿着本田已经烘干的衣物。  
听水声本田应该是在最后一个隔间。越靠近隔间，与那城越感受到空气中的异常。  
太甘甜了，是信息素的味道。A不会有这样勾人的味道。  
与那城这才反应过来，人不可貌相这一点思想还是没在他这里得到贯彻——本田是个O。  
知道了真相后的与那城心里突然生出不可名状的喜悦。  
他敲了敲本田隔间的门，说了一声衣服放门外了，但没有得到回应。西瓜味轻而易举地钻入与那城的鼻腔，让他心神不宁。还是要提醒他收一收自己的信息素，虽然这里没有其他人，自己也并不会举报他。  
接连敲了几次门，本田都没有应答，以与那城对他的印象，他不是一个没礼貌的人。除非有突发的情况，比如晕倒。  
与那城怕他在里面出什么事，提高音量叫本田的名字，如果再没有回应就要破门而入了。  
“教练…能麻烦你一件事吗…”本田的声音听起来很沙哑，跟十几分钟前中气十足的他完全不一样。  
“我的抑制贴掉了…也没带抑制针剂…可以麻烦你帮我买一下吗…O专用的…”越说到后面声音越小，说出专用的抑制剂像是花光了他的力气。与那城大概也猜得到，他不想向别人透露自己的第二性别，塑造不良的形象估计也是为了掩盖吧。  
与那城匆匆走向淋浴室外，握到门把手的时候，被香气搅得大脑有些迟钝的他突然发现可能来不及。备用药箱里只有一般情况下用抑制贴而没有发 情期专用的强效贴，对可能处在发 情期的本田来说作用不大。跑去最近的药房买也要一定的时间，而淋浴间里安装了信息素浓度探测装置，按照本田现在需要针剂来抑制的状况和越来越甜美成熟的西瓜味，达到警报浓度值也不需要多久。虽然他有可能是忘记自己的发 情期导致的这次失误，但与那城还是不想让他面临更多的麻烦。  
那么还有一个选择…就是与那城本人的临时标记。  
虽然不知道本田会不会同意，但这是与那城目前能想到的最后办法了。  
他跑回隔间前，三言两语地陈述了探测装置的问题和本田面临的现状，最后忐忑地问：“现在我能想到最好的方法…可能有点突然…要不要考虑一下我来帮你…临时解决？”  
水声不停。里面的人不知是在沉默还是已经昏倒了。西瓜味依然萦绕在与那城周围让他喉咙干渴。  
在与那城想着干脆把探测器破坏掉再给他跑去买抑制针剂的时候，隔间里突然传来了声音：“那…麻烦教练了…门没锁…直接进来就可以了…”  
与那城拿了一块大毛巾，轻轻推开了隔间的门，看到本田正缩在角落里，明明空间里热汽蒸腾，他却在瑟瑟发抖。与那城把花洒关闭，用毛巾把本田的身体包住，想把本田先从隔间里拉出来，却遭到他无声的抵抗。  
他不想让其他人看见他这幅样子。与那城只能在湿漉漉的地板上帮他解决问题了。  
本田的皮肤都在发烫，眼睛和耳朵都红得不得了，眉眼间的锐利消失不见，取而代之的是游离、懵懂和脱力。

是被情 潮摆布的少年模样。

与那城尽力维持自己的理智，手指抚上本田后颈红肿的腺体，舔了舔形状姣好的嘴唇说道：“失礼了。”  
与那城先是咬上本田肉实的耳垂，同时将自己的抑制贴撕起一个角，释放自己的信息素给本田安抚；随后一路顺着脖子，留下细碎的吻，让本田不再那么紧绷；最后来到他散发着诱人西瓜味的腺体，与那城稳了稳心神，将自己海盐味的信息素注入他的体内。  
天知道与那城用了多大毅力控制住自己不向本田的猫猫唇吻去。他甚至想在本田的脖子和锁骨上咬几口，好不容易忍住了。  
西瓜味和海盐味交织，的确压制住了本田的信息素扩散，但同时也让本田的甜味更浓郁，香甜到与那城肚子叫的地步。  
好想吃西瓜啊，与那城边想着边舔了一下本田的腺体，惹得他一阵颤栗。

两股信息素的味道逐渐淡去。本田也逐渐从迷茫的状态清醒，看到面前的与那城，热度刚消退下去的皮肤又染上了粉红，“谢谢教练…麻烦你了…”  
与那城轻笑着说：“作为报答…虽然时机不太对，可以加个LINE 好友吗？”  
本田看着与那城真挚而漂亮的眼睛和翘起的嘴角，不论是自己是没有理由拒绝还是不想拒绝，身体先于脑袋的反应而点头了。


End file.
